Gazing
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [OTP Prompt Challenge] In which Steven slowly remembers what it was that he loves the most about Lapis. Or maybe he just loves everything about her to just pick one.


They didn't know who initiated this kind of contact first: one minute she was just laying peacefully beside her boyfriend with her eyes looking up at the ceiling in deep thought, and the next, her ocean orbs were staring deeply into his dark ones.

He was on top of her, arms on either side of her as his cool forehead pressed against her warm one. It wasn't very unusual for Steven to initiate things like this, she found it cute of him to be honest, but for some reason this kind of action seemed a little...different. More _gentle._

Inside, her heart was beating just by the way he's was looking at her. He looked at her in a way she hasn't seen before. In all of their years of dating, not once had Steven ever looked at her the way he did know. Just the feel of his intense gaze was making her cheeks flare up and heart skipping beats uncontrollably.

Steven, on the other hand, was perfectly content with this. He took everything in: her warm, ocean eyes, her soft, supple skin, her dark hair that managed to spread itself on her pillow like the ocean waves he always admired. He can't help but feel so _lucky_ at having caught someone like her. She's just so beautiful, and graceful, and stunning and even, dare he say, almost _untouchable._ She was like a glass of porcelain that he thought could break easily at his touch, but he knew deep down that she wasn't as weak as she looked.

He adored her very being, the way her eyes would light up at the smallest things that would seem so trivial to normal humans, but so extraordinary to her. The way she was easily able to make him flustered and wanting more of her with the way she showed more graceful sides of her, her soft, gentle voice that he loved to hear whenever she sang alongside him at times during the nights together.

Her smile was even brighter than the sun itself. Because whenever she smiled, he knew that she deeply meant it when she allowed herself to show him her happiness-and the thought him being able to make some like _her_ happy gave him all the confidence he needed to do anything. She was almost literally his moon and stars, the fragments of light that helped guide him through the darkness. And just knowing that she was his was still unbelievable. Incredible. _Unimaginable._

But she was his. And only his. The way his kisses gave her a warm, tingling sensation at the pool of her stomach was enough to make him go crazy for this woman. This beautiful, ocean-colored gem. She was his everything. Without her-there was no him.

Just the thought of it made his breath hitch when her eyes brightened at his sudden protective expression. Her laugh was as soft as a bell, yet warm and inviting, easily making him able to join along with her. She was just perfect-everything about her was perfect from the tip of her toes to the last strand on her hair.

Steven's eyes softened when he saw her give him a fond smile, as she soon closed her eyes and planted a tender kiss on his lips. At the familiar sensation, his eyes similarly closed, giving a mutual response to her as he subconsciously felt her arms wrap around his neck as his hands found their way to her waist. Being with her, being apart of her, being _in love_ with her was the best feeling he had ever felt. It was what he craved for daily, what he strived to protect the most.

So as they parted for air, with him gazing at her lovingly the same way she would always gaze at him, he knew for a fact that whatever would happen next in their lives-everything would be just alright.

Steven continued to focus his everything on her, just gazing into her eyes and taking the sight of her flustered, breathless face all in as they lay in bed, foreheads pressed together once more.

Until suddenly, an unexpected noise abruptly disrupted his thoughts.

Lapis sneezed.

Steven cried out in surprise and fear.

 _And he fell off the bed._

...

...

...

With a laughing Lapis wheezing for air on the bed.

* * *

 **Another Stapis fic. Or Lapiven, as many people call it. I personally like Stapis better. ^U^**

 **Of course, Older!Steven is present. I hope you all like this. R &R.**


End file.
